serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Valgrim
Character Name: Valgrim (Full name Valgrim Earthbore) Character Age: 35 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: Spells Archetype: Scholar Race: Vvarden Character Personality: Valgrim is an academic. Knowledge is his primary goal at almost any given moment. From rocks to plants to spells, he cannot drink in enough knowledge. It is said that when he is asleep, he even dreams of reading and studying. This trait has sometimes kept him alone in his library for months at a time. He genuinely likes other people, but over time his reclusive nature has stunted the growth of his people skills. The only people he can truly relate to anymore are fellow scholars, and even some of them find him too engrossed in study. His combat skills are severely lacking, but he does know some magic and is learning more. Background Information: Valgrim was born in Tyrngheim to a mining clan. At a young age he could be seen playing with rocks, which his parents thought was a blessing. As he grew older, they realized his fascination was not for want of exploration and mining, but for academic pursuits and thirst of knowledge. He was seen as a disappointment at first, but the worst part for his parents was that he didn't even seem to notice or heed their pleas for him to be a miner or fall into some other "practical" profession. Instead, he chose to pursue a life of learning and theory. He wrote his first book at the age of sixteen. His study of the properties of glowing mushrooms impressed the scholars of the city. Even though it did not highlight anything particularly groundbreaking, his youth and willingness to forsake everything for knowledge caught their attention. When a group of scholars came to his parents' home to ask if they could take him and hone his mind, his parents obliged happily as they knew he would not be able to further himself in their home. Once he started sending money home to his family, they began to see the merits (if only because of the monetary gains) of his studies. Valgrim spent the next portion of his life poring over books, plants and minerals to further unlock their secrets, not for power but for want of knowledge. His pursuits even helped others develop methods for mining more efficiently. Although he was no inventor himself, one of the craftsmen who put Valgrim's theories into practice named a model of pickaxe after him (Earthbore Model 001). As the years passed, his efforts had made the Earthbore name known in academia as well as their previous standing in the mining community. Having the Earthbore name on a mining tool that many would use made his parents swell with pride. His parents were no longer disappointed, and were truly proud of Valgrim (not that he noticed). When his parents both died of illness, he inherited their home which remained untouched for several more years as he continued to stay in the Tyrngheim library. After finally hitting a plateau in his studies, he took all of his research and placed it into his parents' home. He decided he would make all of his findings public and would convert the home into a museum. The process of converting his research to a reader friendly format and display has forced him to look to others for help. This is where his story truly begins... Category:Vvarden Category:Scholar Category:Magic Category:Spells